¿A quién debo elegir?
by Hanon-Jockers
Summary: Desde la perspectiva de Otonashi podemos ver su dilema entre sus amores: Yuri y Tachibana. Primer fic en español d sta magnifica serie!


One-shot: ¿A quién debo elegir?

Otra mañana más estoy aquí, en este raro mundo donde la muerte no viene a visitarnos, pero si nos puede visitar el dolor. Me siento triste, perdido, pero, sobre todo, confuso. Te preguntarás por qué, y yo te responderá la simpleza de mis dudas. Estoy enamorado. Todo el mundo piensa que el amor es algo maravilloso, que llega para hacerte feliz, que es lo mejor que nos puede pasar en la vida. Aunque no esté del todo vivo, puedo sentir lo doloroso y cruel que es este sentimiento. Sí queridos amigos, el amor no es tan rosa como todo el mundo lo pinta, es más, si le pudiese poner un color, seguramente fuera el negro. ¿De quién estoy enamorado? Pues de Yuri, la jefa de nuestro grupo, una mujer con carácter, que tiene las narices de enfrentarse a lo desconocido, pero que no deja mostrar esa parte dulce y encantadora que tiene, bueno sí, a mí me la ha mostrado. Pero no estoy sólo enamorado de ella, sino que amo también a otra mujer. Tachibana, Ángel para todos aquellos que no la conocen nada más que por ser su enemiga. Aunque no lo parezca, ella tiene un gran corazón y sentimientos, algo que, para los que no han tenido la vida humana, aquí es imposible tener sentimientos. Las quiero, a las dos, pero no puedo hacerles esto, a ninguna de ellas. Debo elegir, lo sé, ¿pero a cuál de las dos sí a ambas las amo con todo mi corazón? Esa es mi gran pregunta, ¿a quién debo elegir? Me diríais que se lo puedo preguntar a alguien para sacar mis dudas, pero ¿a quién? ¿A Hinata? No, él seguramente se ría de mí y luego me diga que me quede con las dos, definitivamente no. ¿A TK? Seguro que me dice alguna tontería suya haciendo rimas de esas que, a veces, me sacan de mis casillas. ¿A Shiina? Seguramente me salte con alguna clase de reto estúpido o se enfade por no sentir algo por ella, aunque eso último lo dudo mucho. ¿A Noda? Ese seguro que me mata antes de que empiece a contarle mi problema, y más cuando se entere de que uno de mis amores es Yuri, la chica por la que él daría su vida sin pensarlo, a ese sí que no. ¿Y algún otro del grupo? Ninguno podría entender mi situación.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo esta mañana, Otonashi?- Me pregunta Hinata, que es mi compañero de habitación.

-Por nada, Hinata, son… cosas mías.- Intento restarle importancia, mas él sigue insistiendo.

-Si las compartes con un amigo, las penas son peores.- Esa sonrisa no me gusta nada, pues es de esas que te dicen entre líneas que te van a sacar el problema aunque no quieras.

-Arigato, Hinata, pero no es nada, de verdad.- Ruego porque no siga preguntando, pero Dios no me quiere escuchar.

-¿No será que estás enamorado?- Yo sorprendo, y como no hacerlo si ha dado en el clavo, y él se ha dado cuenta.- ¿No me digas que he acertado? ¡Ay, Otonashi! Eres un libro abierto para mí.

-¡No digas tonterías, Hinata! ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? ¿Y de quién debería hacerlo?

-Se te nota demasiado cuando estás con Yurippe demasiado.- Me sonrojo a la vez que me sorprendo más, ¿tanto se me nota?

-¿Eso crees? ¿Y crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con ella?- Al final, se ha salido con la suya.

-A ella también se le nota bastante que le gusta estar junto a ti, pero hasta el punto de decir que sienta lo mismo… No me arriesgo a contestarte eso. Mejor, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella y eliminas tus dudas?

-Hinata, yo… -¿Cómo diablos le digo que me…?

-Es verdad, también te gusta Tachibana-san.- No me lo puedo creer aún. ¿Cómo sabe todo eso de mí si yo apenas me he dado cuenta ayer de esto que siento?- Tío, tienes que elegir a una de las dos, porque las dos serían demasiado para ti sólo.- Me dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

-Ya te lo he dicho, eres como un libro abierto para mí.- Y tiene toda la razón del mundo.

-¿Y qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Qué es lo que harías tú?

-¿Yo? Pues no lo sé, pero seguro que podría estar con las dos sin que me pasara nada.- Empieza a reírse como un loco, será engreído mi "querido" amigo.- Pero en tu caso, es más complicado que eso.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Muy sencillo, no eres ni tan gracioso ni tan guay como yo.- No puedo resistirlo, por eso se gana un golpe en la cabeza para que se centre.

-Esto es serio, no te lo tomes tan a la ligera si quieres ayudarme.- Me enfado con él.

-Tranquilo, Otonashi, que en verdad quiero ayudarte, no sería lo mismo si estuvieras así durante el tiempo que te lo piensas.

-Entonces, ¿qué diablos hago, Hinata?

-Piensa cual de las dos es la mejor opción, y la que te hará más feliz.- Seré un libro abierto para él, pero el problema es que no se cual de las dos es la mejor opción. A veces pienso que Hinata en vez de ayudarme lo único que hace es que pierda más tiempo.

-¡Ese es el problema!- La puerta de la habitación se abre de repente, y puedo ver que allí está Yuri, tan guapa y radiante como siempre.

-Chicos, ¿vais a tardar mucho en venir a la reunión?- Se la nota bastante enfadada, y lo veo normal, pues la reunión hace media hora que ha empezado y seguimos aquí.

-No, tranquila Yurippe. Por cierto, ¿qué tal si ayudas a Otonashi con un problemilla?- Será hijo de p… Hinata ha salido corriendo de la habitación antes de que pudiese atraparle y matarle en el acto por estrangulamiento. Ahora nos hemos quedado ella y yo, los dos solos, en una habitación. Esto no puedo ser peor, ¿o sí?

-¿Qué problemas tienes, Otonashi-kun?- Me encanta su voz, ¿os lo había dicho?

-Etto… verás Yuri, yo… yo… -¿Por qué no puedo decírselo directamente? Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que había planeado, mucho más.

-¿Me lo vas a contar o nos podemos ir ya?- Se está enfadando más, y es normal, soy un completo bakka, mira que no poder decirle lo que siento y comprobar si podría ser ella la indicada.

-Sí, sí, es sólo que… que no sé cómo decirte que… -Venga, Otonashi, valor, échale valor y dile todo, para que sea ella la que decida lo que hacer.- Yuri, quiero que sepas que yo te a…- Otra vez llaman a la puerta, y maldigo a quien esté detrás, hasta que se abre y me quedo blanco. Si creía que las cosas no podían ir peor, me equivocaba.

-Otonashi-kun, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?- Ahí está, la otra mujer de mi vida, Tachibana.

-Sí, él tiene que asistir a una reunión muy importante. Ya podrás salir con él más tarde.- Soy yo o Yuri está… ¿celosa?

-Etto… Tachibana, ¿quieres que comamos luego?- Le preguntó y con disimulo miro a la reacción de Yuri, que se tensa completamente.

-Está bien. Sayonara Otonashi-kun, Yuri-san.- Se marchó de la habitación, dejándonos de nuevo solos a Yuri y a mí, y una gran tensión en el ambiente.

-Me voy a la reunión, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no le preguntas tus dudas mejor a ella? Seguro que sabe responderlas mejor que yo.- De un portazo, se fue de la habitación dejándome más confundido aún. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

Han pasado los días, y mi relación con Yuri va empeorando, mientras que con Tachibana van mejorando día a día. Creo que ya tengo todo decidido, mi amor y futuro en este mundo lo tendré junto a ella, junto a mi ángel. Hoy, Yuri me ha citado en el despacho, y lo peor de todo es que voy yo solo, porque Hinata me ha dicho que ha quedado con Yui y que Yuri no le ha dicho nada, algo muy raro la pasa a esa mujer. He llegado a su despacho, todo está muy silencioso y un mal presentimiento se apodera de mí. ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? ¿Por qué siento algo muy raro en mi estómago? No lo sé, pero lo averiguare una vez cruce esa puerta que nos separa a los dos. Doy dos golpes en la puerta, pero nadie me contesta. Vuelvo a llamar, más fuerte, pero todo sigue igual, no obtengo respuesta. Me estoy asustando, esta será la última vez que llamo, pero todo sigue igual. No me puedo contener, me estoy empezando a descomponer por dentro pensando en que tal vez Yuri haya hecho alguna locura. ¡No! Ella no hace esas cosas, siempre lucha y nunca se rinde, mi fe está en ella puesta. Abro la puerta de un golpe muy fuerte con mi hombro, el cual noto un dolor inmenso, pero no me importa, pues en mi cabeza sólo está ocupada por Yuri. Ahí está, en el suelo tirada, llorando… Un momento, ¿llorando? ¿Por qué llora? Me acerco a ella, que no ha notado mi presencia, y apoyo mi mano en su hombro. Ella se sobresalta por mi presencia, me mira, esos preciosos ojos verdes, que ahora brillan a causa de las lágrimas que sigue derramando. Yo la sonrió, quiero mostrarle mi apoyo constante, y no encuentro mejor forma de hacerlo que sonreírla desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Ella se levanta muy rápido y me abraza, apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y llora sin consuelo. Yo la abrazó lo más fuerte que puedo, dándola mi total apoyo emocional y físico. La siento temblar entre mis brazos, yo la abrazo aún más fuerte, si es que se puede y pongo mi cabeza en su hombro. Pero siento algo blandito, estoy tan cerca de ella que puedo sentir sus pechos en el mío. Me sonrojo de forma violenta y me tenso, todo mi cuerpo se tensa, y mi "amiguito" empieza a despertarse. No sé por qué pero Yuri levanta su rostro y cruzamos nuestras miradas. Sus ojos me muestran dolor, mucho dolor, pero hay un brillo especial que no puedo descifrar, pero no tardo mucho en adivinar que es, pues Yuri se pone de puntillas y me besa. Yo me sorprendo, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Ella no para, es más, intenta incrementar el beso y hacerme participe de él y, para mi suerte o desgracia, lo consigue. Sus besos son deliciosos, jamás había probado unos labios como los suyos, que yo recuerde, jeje. Cruza sus brazos en mi cuello y yo dejo que mis manos se posen en su cadera y la atraigo más hacia mí, profundizando el beso. Mi lengua busca a la suya, quien está dormida en su boca, pero no tarda en reaccionar al sentir la mía usurpando su cálida cavidad. El beso ha dejado de ser tierno, ahora es más de deseo, y mi "amiguito" está de acuerdo con que esto siga adelante, así que dejo que mis manos se posen en las nalgas de Yuri y la levanto, ella se sorprende, pero no rompe el beso en ningún momento. Nos acercamos a la mesa de trabajo, ¿qué mejor lugar que esa mesa para realizar mi "trabajo"? Abro sus piernas y me sitúo entre ellas, rozando un poco, y sin querer, nuestras intimidades, haciendo que soltemos un gemido ahogado los dos, ahora sí que estoy bien excitado, y todo por su culpa. La beso con más pasión y deseo, en verdad, la deseo, la deseo desde hace tiempo y quiero hacerla mía, para siempre… ¿Para siempre? ¿La prefiero a ella antes que a Tachibana? Mi cabeza vuelve a ser un lio enorme. Me separo de ella, que se queda muy confundida, pero tengo que salir corriendo de allí y hará algo de lo que, a lo mejor, me arrepiento en el futuro.

Subo a la azotea y miro a mí alrededor. ¿A quién debo elegir? Tachibana está entrenando en las pistas de atletismo, y no puedo dejar de admirar lo hermosa y buena que es, tanto conmigo como con todos. Pero, de repente y de golpe, las imágenes que acabo de tener con Yuri pasan rápido ante mis ojos. Esto es desesperante, pero tengo tiempo para aclararme, ¿o no?


End file.
